


Recon Corps Host Club

by pwoutagonist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Host Clubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Recon Corps is short on funding. A host club is formed. Hanji is a mastermind. Levi is angry and confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon Corps Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for snkkinkmeme so I am posting it here :]

“Welcome, young beauties, to our home.” Bright lights shined in the entryway as the heavy oak doors as five males in dazzling suits bow to the customers who had managed to stumble to this strange establishment. It was not often that the common people had the chance to walk freely in a military building, but certain measures needed to be taken. The Recon Corps were low on funding and lately the King had been stingy on giving them proper assets to go on expeditions and fight the titans. But Erwin brought up the idea of fundraising and therefore Hanji became in charge and took things to drastic measures.

Opening a side building belonging to the Recon Corps, Hanji official opened the Recon Corps Host Club and put five soldiers of the Levi squad into immediate commission. 

First, there is Connie; bright, cheerful, and playful. He is tall (yet the shortest of the hosts), has very short hair and bright, shining eyes. He will compliment you on even the smallest things. He truly is someone who can brighten your day with just a smile! 

Then there is Armin, the tallest of the group. He has long, golden hair that is as soft as silk. His voice is smooth, yet comforting, for sure to put you in the mood! Not only that, but he’s extremely smart and will teach you anything you want to know. 

Jean is every girl’s dream! His hair is short, yet long enough to grab onto while he overrides your senses. His voice is deep and it can turn your legs into jelly in seconds. But he’s a complete sweetheart and will devote his everything to you.

One of the most popular hosts is Mikasa; though she may be a female, her rippling abs are a treat for anyone. She’s quiet and isn’t very cheery, but if you get a chance to see one of her smiles, you’ll instantly be filled with joy and happy tears.

Finally, there is the star of the Recon Corps Host Club, Eren Jaeger. The hunkiest of the bunch, he is a gentle giant. You will immediately get lost in his bright green eyes that look like a cerulean paradise. He will protect you from everything, sure to keep you safe from all harm because he cares about you and would give his life to make sure you’re okay. Any one of these hosts can be yours, but for a price!

Hanji jumped gleefully as she shot her proposal to the commander who agreed amusedly. He wanted to know how far the “host club” could take the Recon Corps. Perhaps it would coax men to join the squad in hopes of being revered like the five main hosts.

Levi, on the other hand, had no idea this was going on because Hanji specifically wished for the corporal not to find out until later. She then went to an abandoned building with some of her own squad along with Eren and Jean to clean it to Levi standards. But Hanji didn’t stop there; she went all out with decorations, making the place look extravagant, expensive, and appealing to the citizens. They were mainly aimed to attract young women in hopes of them spending their money just to spend a few hours with a gorgeous man of their choice.

And so when Levi walked in and was greeted by the five hosts in fancy attire while they seemingly glowed from the chandeliers and candlelight behind them, he was utterly speechless. Once they recognized their corporal walking blindly inside the building, they cringed and saluted to him, not knowing he wasn’t a customer. Hanji had referred him to the building earlier that day, saying that there was something important that he needed to attend to. He cursed himself for not seeing through her overly-ecstatic smile and walked right past the hosts to see what was going on behind his back.

There were various small tables with two chairs at each as well as a luxurious red chaise lounge. The windows were covered with red velvet curtains and there were gold candles everywhere, creating a sensual mood. There was a bed, Levi noticed, hiding behind semi-sheer curtains and donned with the most expensive fabrics. He had to be dreaming; there was no way that his strongest soldiers were wooing young girls to get their money. This entire establishment reeked of Hanji’s meddling. 

His squad worried how Levi would react, and thankfully Armin was smart enough to know how to deal with an angry corporal. “Corporal Levi! You look tired! Sit down, if you’d like. I’ll prepare a fresh cup of tea for you!” Levi stared at the towering blonde before letting out a sigh and sitting down on one of the fancy lounge chairs while Armin went to brew some tea. The rest of the squad sighed in relief except for one. 

Mikasa fixed her hair and coat to sit in the chair opposite of the corporal. She was still upset about an incident that occurred last week and Eren could see the dark aura around her just wishing to lash out at the older male. Levi knew she was still teeming with anger but he ignored her, happily taking the cup from Armin’s hand and sipping on it.

Levi and Eren had been in a relationship for a long time but Mikasa had found out in the worst way possible. She thought she heard Eren screaming out of pain but she walked in on Levi between the brunette’s legs, fucking him straight in the ass. No, Eren’s screams were of pure pleasure while he moaned Levi’s name. Ever since then, Mikasa had terribly hated the corporal and wanted him to have a very painful death.

Not wanting to add spark to the flame of anger, Eren moved to sit on the arm of Mikasa’s chair, hoping her presence would calm her down. She did a little, reaching out to hold his hand. Armin sat next to the corporal, preparing to explain the ordeal that Levi had walked into. “The Recon Corps is low on funding, as you know.” Levi nodded. “The King has allowed us to fundraise to attract and sway the common people to support us.” Another nod. “So, Hanji,” Levi cringed at the mention of her name. “...developed a plan to turn this old, abandoned building into a host club for a lack of a better word.” Levi raised a brow. “A brothel, sir.”

Levi stared blankly, sipping on his tea. He looked around some more, taking in the decorations and how well-dressed the five soldiers were in comparison to their uniforms. It was strange, but perhaps it could work. Just as he was about to say something, the doors opened and a group of young girls walked inside. Eren got up, smoothing out his coat, and went to greet them. They all squealed and blushed heavily as he escorted them to a lounge area. Jean went over as well to help his comrade out. The girls cheered when the second host appeared.

Looking over at the group, Levi’s grip on his cup tightened, not liking how those girls were touching the brunette on the shoulder and leg. If it was up to him, Levi would kill all of them while they were asleep. Sensing the murderous aura, Armin smiled and revved up his charm level to maximum. “Those girls alone will give us at least three thousand gold coins.” Levi’s eyes widened at the number but he was still angry. “Don’t worry; Connie right now is the only host who is allowed to go to the bed with anyone.” Levi relaxed a little.

“What about you or horse face?” He inquired to which Armin displayed a seemingly innocent smile that leaked the same killing intent that the corporal had had just moments before.

“Jean belongs to me.” The blonde looked over at the group of girls who were sitting in Jean’s lap. “And if anyone defiles my little horse, then I’d probably have to kill them.” Armin chuckled lightly but his voice was laced with a hint of evilness. Levi grinned; he knew he could get along with Armin, but sometimes he was a scary and intimidating as the commander. 

Levi sighed and stood up, finishing his tea before heading out the door just as another group of curious females walked inside. He really needed a smoke. Pulling out a small container in his jacket pocket, Levi pulled out a thin, rolled up piece of paper and brought it to his lips as he lit it on fire with a match. One minute later the door opened and Eren walked out to greet the corporal who was leaning against the side of the wall. Noticing his familiar footsteps, Levi didn’t even need to turn his head to know who was there. “Hey, Corporal.” A single nod.

“Are those girls giving you a hard time?” Eren blinked at the question and smiled lightly, leaning against the wall so their arms were lightly touching.

“Not at all. Sometimes I don’t like it when they touch me but I am thankful for this clothing because only the corporal is allowed to touch my skin and kiss my lips.” Eren knew just how to pierce a fucking arrow through his heart. When he said things like that, Levi thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. After making sure they were alone, Eren leaned his head down to lock their lips in a heated kiss, complete with tongue and the occasional clash of teeth. Levi held his cigarette between his fingers, his free hand grabbing on tightly to the brunette’s tie as they kissed fervently.

After a while, Levi pulled away, cheeks slightly flushed and lips wet with Eren’s saliva. The brunette blushed heavily, a little embarrassed that he did such a thing not behind closed doors. “Oi, brat, shouldn’t you be working right now?” Eren cringed, knowing he left his duties as a host to go and seek the corporal’s company. But they could use his help. But before he could leave, Eren leaned down for one, final sweet kiss before saying goodbye to his lover before disappearing behind the big, oak doors. 

Meanwhile Hanji, who was upstairs, had managed to get some quality photos of Levi and Eren making out in the courtyard with her brand new camera, loving the new technology that allowed her to have such beautiful photos. Now she had enough photos to create a collection to sell to the young girls downstairs. She smirked wide, hauling the big camera back into the closet so know one would find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep going?


End file.
